mahusetfandomcom-20200214-history
Slin
The Second Empyre of Slin is a micronation intended as the successor state to the Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy. It was officially formed on July 7, 2012. History Early history Slin was originally founded as the Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy, better known as the Slinky Empire in 2008. It lasted until early 2011, when it was disestablished. A group of Slinky territories meanwhile unified into the Slinky Republic. The Republic didn't last long, and only a few days later, after a "Slinky War", was disestablished. Over a year later Slin would return. Foundation In 2012, after discussion from potential citizens who wished to revive the inactive Slin, a constitution was proposed for a new government. From July 1 to July 7, this constitution was made available for signing. After the deadline for signing was passed, the eight signatories became the first citizens of the new Empyre of Slin. Elections for Kyng/Queen began when the constitution had been made official. Solomon Fyrst was leading in the votes on July 9, 2012, thus becoming Slin's Kyng. Elections for the Assembly of Deputies were held. A random appointment of Justyces took place on September 1, 2012, in Salasolo. The Empyre appointed the first two chosen candidates, Harry Fitzpatrick and Pete Leventis. In 2012, Slin placed a bid to host the 2013 Harmony Games, and eventually was awarded the position of host nation. Slin is considering including Mangdublah cultural elements in a theme for the Games, due to their generous act of granting the games to Slin even though Mangdublah would likely have won the position. 2013 On November 30, 2012, Austin Rowe and Daniel Soares were randomly chosen as the first candidates for the Justyce positions in the Trybunal. However, by January 2013, no Justyce candidates was considered to have met all the requirements of Justyces as written in the Slinnysh constitution. Due to this, the powers of the Trybunal and the Assembly were given to the Monarchy at the beginning of 2013. Upon a new appointment of Justyces and sufficient votes for Deputies, those branches of government may be revived. There is currently a proposal to establish a "Unyversyty of Slin-Englysh" which may teach students to correctly use the Empyre's national writing system. On June 18, 2013, Karl Friedrich, one of the founders of the revived Slin, was elected the second Kyng of the Second Empyre after a long election tie was broken. Within the first week, he ordered a motion to appoint new Justyces before November and annexed two new claims on 25 June - Lurk and Necca. On 2 July, he proclaimed the Busyness law to be official, allowing the government and citizens to create busynesses easier than with a law. On the same day, Hayland became the first department, followed by Lurk the next day and Necca the day after Lurk. Hayden Johnson was elected Kyng Thyrd on December 30, 2013, and was officially instated into that position the next day, the fifth anniversary of the foundation of Slin. 2014 Eventually, Hayden refused the position of Kyng, and having not performed any royal actions, the title of Kyng Thyrd went instead to the next eligible candidate André Volfym, Vyceroy of Necca Department. André Volfym resigned from the Kyngshyp in 2014. On August 22, 2014, it was discovered by counting the votes that Emiel Hardy, Vyceroy of Maple and King of Mahuset, was the next Slinnysh Kyng. He was informed on this day, and was recognized as Kyng Fourth. Officials Kyng # Solomon Fyrst (July 7, 2012- June 18, 2013) # Karl Friedrich (June 18, 2013-December 30/31, 2013) # André Volfym (2014?-2014) ## Hayden Johnson was originally offered the position of Kyng due to an election victory on December 31, 2013, but he eventually refused, leaving Karl Friedrych as Kyng Second, until André Volfym accepted the crown. Volfym is historically considered Kyng Thyrd, due to Johnson never claiming or acting in the royal position. # Emiel Hardy (July 19, 2014-''present'') Deputies * Migs Caldeo (September 26, 2012-December 31, 2012) * Karl Friedrich (September 26, 2012-December 31, 2012) * Hayden Johnson (August 24, 2013-December 31, 2013?) * André Volfym (August 24, 2013-(date in 2014)) Justyces * Harry Fitzpatrick (September 26, 2012-December 31, 2012) * Pete Leventis (September 26, 2012-December 31, 2012) * Solomon Fyrst (August 24, 2013-December 31, 2013) * Pete Leventis (August 24, 2013-December 31, 2013) Culture Slin, as a nation of many diverse cultures, allows and promotes own cultures in each department. However, a Slin-wide culture exists as well. Slin-Englysh Main cultural element of Slin is Slin-Englysh, a dialect of English with several rules regarding the letters "i" and "y". Kyng Thyrd added the word "Merhaba" to the Slin-Englysh language, as a greeting term. Pyramyd Poetry Slin has it's own poetry genre, so called Pyramyd Poetry, where words and sentences are arranged to look like a triangle. Currently, over five poems were written, and most of them looked as any type of triangle (one like a real pyramyd) with an exception of one oval and all maintained the proper shape, did not start with a capital letter and didn't end with a dot. It has been proposed by Karl Friedrich to create a small book of Pyramyd Poetry. Solomon Fyrst has proposed a contest of Pyramyd Poetry. Slinnysh Unit System On 16 July 2013, Kyng Second with great assistance from Volfym Sammut has announced the adoption of a new unit system, so called Slinnysh Unit System (departments can adopt it or not) to be used alongside with Metric units. Currently, lenght and area units are based on bananas - one Long Yellow Thyng was measured to be 22 cm (the International Standard Long Yellow Thyng and Long Yellow Thyng together-holder is held in Volfa) and as a lesser unit was chosen Long Yellow Thyng together-holder, which was measured to be 4 cm. As a unit of weight, Slinnysh grain has been adopted, which corresponds to 64.79 milligrams and the weight of Lurkish Platinum and Gold sample. For more practical use, Slinnysh kilograin was made official afterwards, which corresponds to 67.79 grams. Land .]] Territory of Slin consists of claims and departments. An area of land first enters the Empyre by becoming a claim, made official by the Kyng or Queen. To become a department, a person must apply to the Assembly or the Trybunal (or the Monarchy if there is no Assembly or Trybunal) to become its governor: the Vyceroy/Vycereine. If the application is approved, the claim becomes a department and the applicant becomes its first Vyceroy or Vycereine Departments Department is a territory of the Empyre with more privileges than a claim. Vyceroy represents the Monarchy in the department and has the same powers. Electorate of the Department has the power to elect the Vyceroy, overrule his decision and institute local laws. Claims *Danlurkská (formerly East Danland. Spain), claimed July 23, 2012. Left Slin on September 2, 2012, when it merged with West Danland. Part of Daniel-Land until May 27, 2013. Reclaimed on July 24, 2013, due to its leader leaving micronationalism. *Lurkarlo claim (Czech Republic), claimed July 18, 2012, became part of Lurk claim on 25 June 2013 *New Hayland claim (United States), claimed July 31, 2012 *Salasolo claim (United States), claimed August 31, 2012 *Hayland claim (United States), claimed April 13, 2013. No longer a claim of Slin due to the Haylandyc Migration. *Lurk claim (Czech Republic), claimed June 25, 2013 *Necca (Republic of Malta), claimed June 25-26, 2013 *Y2k38 (United States), claimed July 16, 2013 *Paca Lando (United States), claimed October 14, 2013 *Herway (United States), claimed December 31, 2013 Government The government is divided into four main bodies: the Monarchy, the Electorate, the Assembly, and the Trybunal. Monarchy The Kyng or Queen is the main authority of the Slin Empyre. Along with acting as the nation's head of state and head of government, the Kyng/Queen also has the power to enact and repeal laws. Electorate The Electorate is made of all citizens of Slin, and makes its decisions through voting. It appoints the Kyng/Queen, the Vyceroys/Vycereines, and the Deputies, through approval voting. The Electorate has the power to enact and repeal laws with a simple majority vote. Assembly The Assembly is made of elected officials called Deputies. With a majority vote, the Assembly has the power to repeal laws made by the Kyng or Queen. It can also appoint Vyceroys/Vycereines and make land claims into official departments. Trybunal The Trybunal (Tribunal) is made of randomly-appointed officials called Justyces (Justices). It acts as the judicial branch of government. It has the power to convict citizens of crimes and punish them, with certain restrictions. Foreign relations Slin generally carries out foreign relations in the form of informal friendships with other nations. The Kyng is in charge of foreign relations, and ambassadors can be appointed to assist with diplomatic activites. Currently, Karl Friedrich and Pete Leventis are Ambassadors of Slin. External links * Official website * Constitution of July 7, 2012